


Leopards Rise

by Usami_Haruka



Series: Leopard Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based of Christine feehan Leopard people series, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Female Lance (Voltron), Lana McClain, Leopard Lance, Leopard Shiro, Shapeshifter Keith, Shapeshifter! Lance, Shapeshifter! SHiro, Why Did I Write This?, Wolf! Keith, leopards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_Haruka/pseuds/Usami_Haruka
Summary: Shiro and Lance have a secret about who they are. Lance didn't know they shared it but Shiro can sense it and said secret pushes Lance to a pain that risks her life without the help of Shiro, even keith who also has a similar secret opts to help. even risks the team finding out. Something that is against their very laws out of fear.Based of Christine Feehan's Leopard people series





	1. Emerging Pain

Lance hated what she was then. Her leopard brushing her insides, the fur rippling under her skin, urging her to shift into her animal for the first time. Heat flushed through her making her moan as she lay in bed, her pupils cat like slits as the blue bled to encompass the whites of her eyes giving her blue cat eyes. Every second was excruciating for her as the wave of heat enveloped her. This had been going on for weeks, something had triggered it.

The leopard rose its head roaring to Lance for freedom as Lance tried to stave off her emergence. She was glad this time she was in her room, just before breakfast, not wanting to have to hide the horrible pain she was in. But eventually someone would come looking, this tended to last for a hours at a time.

Sure, enough she smelt him before he even reached the door. Lance couldn’t help but think _he_ was the trigger for this. His warmth, his scent was all she could think about, the feel of him holding her when she had cried out her stress to him finally letting herself draw in his scent. A man she felt she could trust implicitly with anything and everything. She let out a quiet whimper she knew he couldn’t hear from behind the door when He knocked “Lance are you okay you didn’t turn up to breakfast?” Shiro’s voice drifted into the room

“I’m fi-!” Lance let out a cry of pain, the leopard within her wasn’t happy she was being staved off for so long. Pure white fur rose briefly over her skin and her fingers curled into claws. Her clothes felt tight and painful, burning her skin but she refused to give in.

She knew she wouldn’t make it. She wasn’t sure if any of the guys in her team were leopards either, and female feline shapeshifters couldn’t survive their emergence on their own. Their inner cats too ferocious, needing a male to keep it in check in order not to destroy their human counterpart- be it their father, their brother or a possible mate or just their male friends, they needed a male to keep her in check and not cause problems for the shifter. She was a female Leopard, on her own, with no one to help her.

Lance was drawn out of her daze, curling under her sheets eyes squeezed shut when she felt a soothing hand brush over her hair, briefly pushing away the pain, causing her to seek out the soothing touch. “I’m fine Shiro, just- just bad cramps – girl problems y’know?”

Lance was thankful for the lull in her Leopard’s aggression, it seemed to back away purring at Shiro’s soft soothing strokes. Only to surge forward again making a wave fur rush over her body making her moan in pain. To her surprise Shiro wasn’t shocked by the brush of fur. But what shocked her more was she actually felt something subtly push back her Leopard – challenging her. “Feel better?” Shiro soothed.

“I was fine” Lance croaked voice strained. She peeked out careful not to reveal her eyes knowing that her Leopard was still too close.

Shiro frowned down at Lance. He could smell her Leopard had been close to her since he had first seen her, helping her with her targeting with her sniper, in her silent steps as she breezed over the ground. His own Leopard had been rather pissy at him for not working harder to keep her from dangers. The reaction from his Leopard throwing him off his game on the odd occasions her emotions flared out her scent unknowingly when she was angry.

“I’ll be out soon” Lance groused pulling the sheet up over her shoulder again.

“Lance, if you let this go on like this you wont be able to with stand it on your own, she’ll try and force the change for her freedom and your body won’t be able to accommodate it” Shiro growled.

“I have no idea what you are talking about” Lance sniffed. Shiro’s frowned deepened. Lance had another day by the looks of it before the Leopards demands got aggressive for her body. Her cats fur already brushing the surface, fingers curling in order to morph into paws. Female cats had no patience with their freedom, Lance’s had even less. Lance needed the fur, the physical Leopard to demand it to slow down, so the body could slowly over the course of a month change to teach the body the change.

It was times like these Shiro was definitely glad he was a male – male felines often were too patient taking no shorter than a couple of months. Shiro had seen an emergence only once – one of his older family friends before he moved to the garrison, she would be crying and screaming in the beginning until her brother and father had returned from a trip. She had needed the male to keep her cat at bay.

Lance was gritting an baring with the pain and as much as it was an endearing trait, he didn’t want to see Lance like so many other girls that chose to brave it on their own and ended up dead. He couldn’t blame Lance for how she was acting, her Leopard was to focused on getting free to help her identify someone of her kind was right beside her, she was trying to keep her people secret, like anyone would. Humans hunted them for a reason.

“Lance you know what I’m talking about” Shiro huffed as he coaxed his Leopard close, his metal grey eyes bleeding into gold with cat-like slits, black fur brushing over his skin. Lance gasped at the feel of another’s fur over Shiro’s palm that rested at the nape of her neck. Her eyes snapped open meeting the gold feral gaze of Shiro. Her inner cat growled at the blatant challenge of Shiro’s.

“You’re…” Lance gasped rising up.

“Let me help you through this, Lance, it’s going to take a really long while, but I can help. But bringing my Leopard close will only do so much for you. She will get to close to the surface for him to control without the physical side of things” Shiro said “Your emergence could kill you, but I need your permission Lance” His cat huffed flexing its claws wanting to be let loose. “We can’t lose you Lance”


	2. Agreement

Shiro watched her intently waiting for her response. An emergence was a big thing for a female, it was a show of trust in their weakest moments. He would sit with her through her bouts of pain using his own Leopard to get hers to back off, sure it made the bouts longer and was still painful, but it was easier to handle, merely muscle pain strong enough to render her useless. But she would be vulnerable and Shiro had to have her okay with what he was doing. If he had to, he would take her back to earth for someone that she would be comfortable with if it meant she would survive.

It also means that if Shiro did this, her leopard would be extremely submissive to Shiro’s due to the fact it would be all her leopard would know. Lance may not want that. Lance let out another grunt and Shiro’s Leopard rose to push it back with a snarl. “Just say the word Lana, if you want someone on earth I’ll make up an excuse and take you back” Lance studied Shiro briefly. She then sat up wrapping her arms around Shiro’s neck and started to cry

“Please help me, Shiro, I trust you” Lance sobbed. “It hurts so much, Shiro, I don’t want to die”

“You’ll be fine” Shiro soothed pushing her back. He removed his jacket, draping it around Lance letting the scent envelope her while he stood back. Reaching back, he pulled off his shirt, his muscles rippling with the movement and his cat’s eagerness to be let loose. His bones began reshaping along with his muscles, joints popping into place. Shiro hadn’t done it in a while – since he was a champion for the Galra, using his cat to survive the fights when he was weapon less. As his body moulded itself into the cat Shiro quickly removed the last of his clothing since Lance had looked away knowing what he needed to do to change and blushing like mad. The scent around her making her inner cat pace cautiously.

Lance jumped when a huge black muzzle nudged her hand. Turning she saw a huge Leopard where Shiro was. His fur was black, only a shade lighter than his rosettes that dotted his body. From where she was sitting his head reached her shoulders – she knew shapeshifters were bigger than the real animals but Shiro was massive, he was heavily built, pure solid muscle. Lance reached out to pet him, only to flinch at the low rumble. “Wow, I’ve never seen a black leopard before”

The leopard purred. Lance pulled her hand away from the fur and intelligent eyes shined back at her seemingly still asking permission.

“This is so cool I’ve only ever seen my father shift” Lance marvelled. Suddenly the female lunged at Lance’s insides raking at her hissing fighting to be free and Lance cried out. Shiro immediately jumped onto the bed behind Lance and curled around her with a coaxing growl and the pain subsided to an ache.

Lance caught her breath and groaned at the pain, twisting to burry her face in the fur. Shiro let out encouraging soothing huffs nudging her knee as she wrapped her arms around them.

“Let’s hope this finishes soon” Lance whimpered.

**Lana “Lance” McClain**

Shiro and Lance left Lance’s room to meet the others. It was lunch time and Lance wanted to let everyone know she was okay. They had told everyone it was stomach cramps that were really bad and Shiro lent some heat from his Galran hand to rest over it to ease the pain since he knew how to control it’s heat.

The two had also agreed that when her Leopard acted up again she was to go to Shiro asap in order to get the Leopard in her to start actually submitting to Shiro’s. Lance was hesitant, he had reminded her that it wasn’t too late to go back to earth to get one of her family members to help her instead. But it wasn’t because she didn’t trust Shiro that had her hesitating. Seeing how caring he was towards her, in helping her survive her emergence had her heart hammering in her chest. She would see Shiro in a very intimate way that had her blushing. He was helping her with her pain, seeing her vulnerable, taking control of her Leopard in a way that she thought her mate would do instead. Even her cat was purring at his cat’s attention. She loved how the huge black Leopard would nose at her when she wouldn’t move, or the gentle licks from his scratchy touch over her face when the pain flooded her to the point of tears. When every time the pain sub-sided he would nuzzle her face or stomach to help her feel better.

Lance was so confused. But she decided it was for the best. It was her job to protect the universe and like hell she was going to let the cat take her away from it. Lance was now sitting with Keith in the common room the next day. Shiro had revealed that him and Keith were the only two other shifters apart from Lance. The difference though, was Keith was a wolf, a dark black wolf, which fit him perfectly. He knew what was going on with Lance and had opted to keep an eye on her despite not quiet understanding how important it was that Shiro was to Lance’s survival. The wolves had rather easy emergences, women only had to survive till the full moon hence the legends but even then, it wasn’t a huge risk to their lives to begin with.

Its when Lance finally noted that shifters tended to have unique eye colours. Shiro had gun metal grey, Keith had a greyish violet and Lance had an extremely deep blue. She wondered if that was how Shiro picked up on her cat. “Lance!” Keith hissed

“What?”

“I’ve been calling your name for like five minutes are you okay?” Keith asked

“Sorry it’s just scary this whole emergence thing, what if Shiro decides that he can’t help me after all? It would be too late to go to earth and I could die!” Lance ranted

“He won’t though” Keith stated “He’s never backed away from someone who has shown the potential to be someone great. He’s obviously seen that in you since we joined Voltron and he’ll do everything to help you become that person. I would know, I gave up on myself long before Shiro found me”

“Doesn’t make this any less scary, I’ve dreaded this day. I trust that Shiro won’t use it against me or anything like that, but the pain, the chance of dying, it’s all I could think about, because I knew I’d be doing this alone” Lance admitted tucking herself into a ball

“But you aren’t.”

“Yea, and that really surprises me” Lance perked up “Wait is this us actually bonding?” Lance asked.

“Better not fucking forget it” Keith growled


	3. Night Surfacing

Lance forced the pain down as she staggered down the hall a few feet from her room in the middle of the night. A moan tore from her throat and she tried to stop it not wanting to wake Keith’s whose door was right beside her. Her Leopard was being exceptionally brutal, waking up Lance making her sob as she struggled to move, to get to her solace. Before she could take another step, Keith’s door slid open and he saw Lance doubled over in pain “Holy shit Lance are you okay?” Keith said supporting her

“It’s like she’s tearing me up from the inside” Lance panted. Keith immediately shifting not caring that his clothes burst at the seams, he had others. The wolf nudged her to get onto his back which she did, her leopard enraging that the closeness to the canine – it wasn’t Shiro, it had to get away. “Quickly” Lance pleaded, and Keith bounded silently down the Hallway to the very end where Shiro’s room was.

Keith let Lance slip off before he raised his front paws and slammed them on the door loud enough to wake Shiro, his claws scraping along the door. When he heard Shiro moving behind the door Keith sniffed Lance where she was braced against the door, assessing the problem. The door slid open “Keith what have I told you about unnecessarily shifting when anyone can see-?” Shiro followed the line of the wolf’s body to see Lance in agony.

He immediately went to her and lifting her bringing his cat up close to ease it enough for Lance to breathe again. “Thanks Keith, I have her from here” Shiro nodded and Keith’s wolf nodded and loped back to his room.

Once Lance was laying on his bed her immediately stripped and shifted his Leopard stretching along her side licking at her face and a growl emitted from his chest. The pain subsided quickly, her cat even started purring in contentment. The huge cat then stood, gripping the end of the sheet and moved himself so he could place the blanket over her before attempting, to get his huge under them as well so as the waves of pain came, her leopard still felt the dominating presence of the male leopard with his fur along the exposed skin.

Lance eventually managed to sleep, and Shiro kept an eye on her for a while. She was farther ahead than he expected, her body seemed to have adjusted more than she should have, not only that but Lance was 18… she was supposed to have two years left before she experienced this. Something was off. Meanwhile, Shiro’s cat was letting out soft purrs in attempt to keep the female in Lance calm and placid and letting Lance sleep. His cat seemed eager to work with him to the point where Shiro didn’t even need to hold any form of control over the beast and let himself drift in his Leopard form.

**Lana “Lance” McClain**

When Lance woke up, she felt a pair of arms around her waist holding her close and her hands braced against a bare chest. She was still half asleep, so it didn’t really click that during the night Shiro had unconsciously shifted back and she let her hands drift over his scars. Shiro stirred to the soft hands drifting over the plains of his chest tracing the ridges of muscle. Lance rose her face and she locked eyes with Shiro and the two of them jolted awake.

Lance leapt out of the bed blushing madly while Shiro sat up making sure his lap was covered just as red as she was. They couldn’t look at each other, Shiro had been completely bare and Lance had tried to feel him up, she was ashamed of herself.

Shiro, however, was trying to calm himself down. The feeling of her soft hands had felt right on his skin, he hadn’t minded in the least, but it was inappropriate. It was wrong when he wasn’t even sure if she felt anything for him, but that hadn’t stopped the surge of heat through him. It certainly didn’t help that his Leopard brushed along his insides fanning the flames.

“I uh I’m sorry I didn’t…” Lance stuttered. Shiro looked over to Lance. She looked adorable like that, red staining her cheeks twisting the blue night gown she wore in her hands looking at her feet.

“It’s fine Lance,” Shiro breathed running his hand through the white tuft of his fringe pushing it back amongst the darker black strands. “How are you feeling?”

“She’s sleeping… I think” Lance answered bashfully. Shiro was confused by her reaction when it clicked. Shiro wasn’t really ashamed of his nakedness no matter who saw it, when you’re raised by a lair to be a trained fighter. Shifters strip to change or their clothes would tear since it is only their bodies that change. He never really saw it as something to be embarrassed of.

Lance’s must have taught her different. She refused to look at Shiro. “Lance look at me” Shiro ordered. Her blushed darkened

“Shiro you aren’t wearing anything” Lance protested

“I know” Shiro soothed “But as a shifter you should get used to the idea of it, because you’ll run out of clothes real quick if you shift wearing them. You can’t be embarrassed over this” Shiro stated pointedly

“It’s not that easy, Shiro, I was basically feeling you up while your butt naked” Lance whined “How can I look you in the eye and not be embarrassed”

A soft smile graced Shiro’s face “Cats rely on touch, you were half asleep, your cat was more present than you were” Shiro coaxed but she knew – they both knew – that, that wasn’t the case here.  They were reacting to each other’s chemistry.

Shiro wanted so badly to reach out and hold her close like he had been in his sleep. To have her hands exploring him again. But that wasn’t going to happen, he had better control than that. Didn’t mean the frustration wasn’t there. He had to be patient.

Patience yields focus.


	4. Increase

Lance sat in blue roughly jerking the controls as she tried to avoid the Galra’s attacks, ice cannon firing around her. That was when the first wave hit. Causing her to lose focus as her lion stopped briefly – long enough for a fighter to fire at her only for Keith to destroy the fighter before it could fire. Keith opened up a private channel with Lance from his red Lion “Lance is everything okay?”

“She’s getting more and More vicious” Lance moaned

“We need to abort the mission then” Keith said

“No – No we’re almost finished” Lance insisted

“I need to get you to Shiro” Keith argued before opening the common line “Pidge how long till you’ve got the information”

“A few more dobashes” Pidge replied

“Can you speed it up?” Keith asked “Lance isn’t in good shape”

“Take her to the pods quickly, I can hold them off until Keith gets back” Hunk said helping Keith defend Lance when she couldn’t move.

“I can hold out until Shiro and pidge can get away” Lance winced. “They’re just cramp – really bad cramps”

“Lance you’re lion keeps stopping” Hunk said “You must be in a lot of pain, go back to the castle ship we got this” Lance hesitated

“But-!” Lance suddenly shut of coms to let out an earth shattering cry. The lion came to life with a mind of its own sending a distress signal to the others and turning to take her back as she fought  with her Leopard. Once she had her breath back she turned on the coms again

“Lance – you obviously are in a lot of pain. Go back to the ship, Pidge has finished” Shiro ordered “We can finish them off and get out”

Lance lay back in her seat her lion blacking out as more lashes ripped through Lance. Once she landed Allura and Coran were waiting to see what they could do to help, but Lance couldn’t move to leave, completely unconscious and blue wasn’t opening for them.

When Shiro landed half an hour later seeing the two standing in the hanger he immediately knew something was wrong and bolted for Lance’s lion pleading for it to open up. When blue opened up Shiro ran in Keith close behind making sure the others didn’t follow.

Lance was slumped in her chair gasping for breath, the occasionally whimper escaping. Shiro immediately called on his cat close to the surface and tried to calm the female. “C’mon Lance open up, you’re okay” Shiro watched her intently, something told him if Lance kept going on like this they were going to find out eventually. “Keith come in here for a second”

Keith entered the lion seeing Lance out cold in Shiro’s arms “Is she going to be okay?”

“She’s breathing normally again, but I can’t say for sure, she can’t stay here though, she needs actual rest.” Keith nodded

“Meaning, we’ll have to explain why she’s like this” Keith pointed out

“Maybe it is time we tell them, her pain is increasing and they’ll find out when her Leopard get’s too close. If we continue to hide it Lance will only be in more and more pain and I may not be able to get to her otherwise without them finding out” Looking out the console he saw everyone waiting worried for Lance “We can get rid of that altogether within the castle if they knew”

“let’s go” Keith nodded. Shiro scooped Lance up and she seemed to be stirring so Shiro sped up a little

“Lance!” Everyone cried when they saw her. Lance suddenly jerked awake her breathing panicked as Shiro hugged her close sinking to the ground so he could cup the back of her head against the cook of his neck

“Breath” Shiro cooed as Lance gripped onto him

“What happened?” Allura asked.

“We’ll explain when we have Lance under control again” Shiro said before lifting her up one her breathing calmed down again and sprinted for his room.

**Lana “Lance” McClain**

When Lance came to, she was curled up to a huge Black Leopard, she was snuggled into its neck it’s body pressed against her back while its large paw rested on her waist and his head rested on his free one. Lance sat up running her fingers through the fur. She then gently shook the beast awake. “Shiro” She whispered

The huge Leopard raised its head yawning widely then licking soothingly at Lance’s face “Shiro change back and put some clothes on” Shiro’s eyes blazed back in the darkness of the room. The Leopard huffed in amusement and stood from his spot on the bed and jumped down. But then it turned back to Lance and nuzzled her cheek shocking Lance making her giggled. The cat was showing her a lot of care, making sure she was wrapped in the blankets since it’s heat had left her and was checking on her to see if she was in pain.

Once the cat was certain she was fine it picked up his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom to transform back and not to make Lance uncomfortable. He re-emerged from the bathroom flexing his Galra hand. Something occurred to Lance “How can you shift with that?” Lance asked

“Galran technology makes it adapt to change with me, unfortunately feels like the real thing with my Leopard, it would reject anything less” Shiro smirked “Not that it was happy I had it cut off in the first place”

Lance nodded looking at Shiro who was studying her intently “What?”

“You had a really close call today” Shiro said concern lacing his voice “Maybe you should rest a little bit longer”

“What happened? I can’t remember anything other than Hunk telling me to leave then my Leopard clawing up my insides. I thought it was supposed to be easier when you had a male around”

“Sadly it’s only when the male is around, it didn’t sense me around and decided it wouldn’t take being pushed back. They get worse once they’ve been controlled” Shiro explained

“What?” Lance whimpered “But what if it happens around the others? I can’t explain that to them and we cant just disappear because she’s decided to try again”

Shiro sighed crouching next to the bed “Which is why the three of us are going to explain it to them”


	5. reality

“Shiro we can’t! the law is there for a reason!” Lance protested

“Do you really think that the team would start hunting us? Really Lance?” Shiro asked trying to soothe her, Lance sighed and shook her head. Shiro grasped her hand “Keith thinks it would be good too, you seem to be progressing faster than normal, she’ll emerge in a week at most, it’s difficult to help you while hiding it. This time is going to be the most difficult for the both of us”

“Shiro, it means a lot that you’re helping me out, but if our Lairs got wind of this you could get into so much trouble for this.” Lance Pressed “I don’t want to put you in that position”

“I have my reasons, Lance, and if there was the choice of protecting one of our own and keeping a secret, they wouldn’t be mad if it was to protect you” Shiro soothed. Lance nodded sadly.

“I have no idea what’s going on anymore” Lance whimpered and Shiro drew her into his arms as he sat on the bed “I’m so scared, I genuinely thought I was going to die when this came, and it came early and I have no idea what triggered it.”

Shiro nuzzled the top of her head “Can you remember the first time the pain hit?” Shiro asked Lance shook her head burrowing into his chest “We’ll figure it out, sooner or later, for now let’s just focus on getting you through this alive” Shiro cooed. “Go back to sleep, it’s still early you’ve been out for a while”

**Lana “Lance” McClain**

_Lance gasped as she gripped onto the figure above her, moaning when his mouth did delicious things to her body. The sharp bite of cold metal running along her body as his thrusted mercilessly into her, cooled her heated skin. The feel of his muscles rippling with each powerful stroke under her hands as she clawed at him adding to the rush of heat. “Lana” Shiro breathed above her as he pulled away._

_Lance’s eyes locked onto Shiro’s, his irises gone gold with a cat like slit in it’s centre showed his Leopard was close, adding to the feral lust in his eyes. It fuelled the lust in Shiro as it added it’s own for the female shifter beneath him. Lance knew hers were mirrored back in the colour of icy blue and it sent a shiver down her spine at the animalisticness of the act._

Lance suddenly shot awake in Shiro’s bed, feeling the very heat of the man in her dream along her back. He was curled around her protectively to keep the Leopard in her at bay with his scent and Lance couldn’t help the shiver that ran along her body as she remembered her dream vividly.

Shiro had obviously been well in tune with her body because he woke, pulling her in closer to him wrapping her in his arm to help keep her warm and he could tell she was awake. Propping himself on his elbow he looked at her concerned “You okay?” Shiro asked his flesh hand resting on her waist the heat soaking through the underlay of the paladin suit – which she realised that was all she was wearing. It would be so easy for him to unzip the thing and she’d feel warm hand on her skin as he’d reach under it and – nope not going there.

Lance bit her lip to stifle the moan at where her thoughts where going “I’m fine, just a little hot, maybe I should go back-?”

“Are you sick?” Shiro asked raising his had to her fore head when he noted she was a bit flushed. Lance attempted to bat his hand away rolling onto her back. Big mistake. Shiro’s cat was close she could see it in the gold of his eyes as he assessed her. Rolling onto her back had brought him closer, it had also brought remanence of her dream to the surface.

“I’m fine” Lance finally croaked. Shiro’s eyes finally locked with hers and she bit her lip once more.

He could tell she wasn’t lying so he pulled his hand back to rest on her waist. His focus however, was drawn to the teeth tugging on her lower lip and the urge to lean down to do so himself welled up in him before his eyes reconnecting with Lance’s and he forced himself to lay back down beside her before he did anything foolish like kiss her. Just the sight was working him up – not to mention her scent was driving him insane, his leopard not much better, trying to feed the frenzy “Then go back to sleep, you need as much as you can get” Shiro ordered pulling her in close so at least he could breathe in the scent that was exotically hers.

**Takashi Shirogane**

Shiro when he woke up for breakfast felt his heart beat start to race at the sight before him. Lance looked like an adorable kitten curled into his chest. She had unthinkingly gripped his shirt in the night with her nose now pressed to his vulnerable neck breathing him in.

He felt a wicked need punch him low in the gut, feeling her body pressed along his. “Shiro?” Lance groaned as she tilted her head back to look up at him her icy blue feline eyes glittering up at him with so much trust he couldn’t help but smile

“Sleep well?” Shiro asked sitting up beside her. Lance follow and would have almost fallen off the small bed if Shiro hadn’t reached out to steady her. Lance’s eyes snapped to his when he did pulling her onto the bed properly.

“Yea, I did” Lance replied they stared at each other briefly before Lance was swinging out of the bed blushing like mad. Shiro chuckled, the sound making her insides flip.

“You ready to go tell everyone?” Shiro asked

“No” Lance answered honestly “How are they even going to believe us?”

“We’ll play it by air, but this needs to be done, one more attack like that and I can’t get to you – you will die, so we need to make it as easy as possible to get to you” Shiro said firmly. He got out of bed grabbing his jacket before cupping her cheek sweetly making her look directly at him “I won’t lose you”


	6. Truth

Shiro entered the main living space where everyone was gathered. Lance wanted to just run and hide somewhere. The second she was in the room Allura, Hunk and Pidge had her in a group hug. “What the quiznak happened to you out there?” Pidge demanded

“Pidge you’ll get your explanation,” Shiro said his tone suggesting they should pay attention. Once everyone let go as was sitting, Lance stood with Keith and Shiro on either side of her while everyone waited. Lance shared a look with the two men either side of her. Shiro stepped forward “This is something to be expected from Lance, something that actually happens amongst our kind. Within human society is another one that normal humans don’t know of except for a select few”

“So this is normal for someone from earth?” Allura asked with a frown.

“No, it’s not” Pidge answered “I think what Shiro is trying to say is there is another variation of humans on earth”

“That’s exactly it” Keith answered “The three of us are that variation. It was kept a secret for so long because earlier when people were aware of it, if we were caught we were hunted for sport”

“So what is this Variation that you could possibly be caught for?” Hunk asked

Shiro and Keith looked to Lance who looked ready to curl up and hide “Shapeshifters” Lance answered

“Wait you mean like werewolves!” Hunk burst out.

“Kinda” Keith shrugged “Depends on the animal you turn into”

“What animals can you turn into?” Pidge asked

“the ones I know of are wolves, Leopards, Lions, you know, anything extremely dangerous with teeth and claws” Shiro answered. Hunk looked terrified

“Holy cow! Not even earth was as safe as we thought” Hunk panicked

“Guys” Keith growled when hunk started babbling on “We’re telling you this because it’s one of the most vulnerable times for Lance – we’re actually going against our people’s laws telling you this. We’re telling you in good faith”

Hunk froze and looked to Keith with an apologetic look “Sorry, it was shocking news. So what does this have to do with what happened to Lance”

Shiro stepped forward since this was his animal’s business “Lance has yet to shift for the first time – normally it’s not till they reach the age of twenty that they do because their animal has to emerge, so to speak. This is different for each and every animal for example Keith’s shifting age is fifteen”

“so you guys are three different animals?” coran asked

“No me and Lance are the same, otherwise Lance wouldn’t be with us. Me and Lance are Leopards, Keith is a wolf-!”

“Woah does that mean Keith turns on a full moon” Hunk gushed

“That – no – just no. that’s when our emergence happens to end, first full moon after our fifteenth birthday”

“Anyway” Shiro said sternly “For Leopards is can be different again due to the nature of the animal – male of the animal are more sluggish all the while still deadly while females are aggressive – that translates into their emergence hence why women that are leopard shapeshifters can’t go through it alone or…” Shiro stopped when Lance seemed to wince

“Or… what?” Allura asked concerned

“Or they die. When my Leopard is trying to emerge she is essentially pushing a transformation – my body needs time to adjust to that the first time, it takes about a month minimum but whenever she tries to push for it it’s kind of like she’s tearing me up from the inside, eventually my body wont be able to take it” Lance explained

“One more episode like yesterdays and Lance won’t survive” Keith said “So we are trying to minimize the risk of Shiro not being able to get to Lance in order to reign in her Leopard”

“She has a week at most till it’s finished” Shiro added

“A week?” Keith asked “First she’s two years too early but she’s almost finished already”

“Something has accelerated it” Lance whispered.

“And you don’t know what it is?” Pidge asked

“I can’ remember when it started but I know that I shouldn’t have blacked out so soon from the pain” Lance answered

“Maybe it’s the change in environment, or she came into contact with something strange” Coran suggested

“The only thing that could effect a Leopards transition would be scent” Shiro shook his head “Unless you caught scent of something you haven’t before?” He asked Lance.

“The only new thing I smelt I was already in pain at that time and that was Keith’s fur when he helped me” She turned to Keith “Smells like dirt”

Keith growled at Lance fangs bared eyes the colour of his wolf’s. Lance suddenly cried out at the rake of claws through her insides “Keith stop it” Shiro ordered his own eyes turning feral in order to help Lance. “No using your wolf against her – her leopard will want to protect her”

“Oops” Keith muttered

“Perhaps Legends might help understand this” Pidge suggested “I mean if Keith’s is true to an extent, Maybe Lance and Shiro’s is too”

“We’d know if Lance remember what she smelt before the pain started” Shiro stated “But for now, we just need to help Lance’s through this”

Everyone nodded.

**Lana “Lance" McClain**

Lance sat watching as the star passed by from the bridge. She was deep in though as she went over everything. Lance was frighten, she was a long way away from home, going through her emergence quicker than normal all too early. It was terrifying. A figure sat beside her causing her to look over from where she had curled into a ball to see Shiro.

“You doing okay?” Shiro asked.

“I could be worse I guess. I just want this to be over” Lance admitted. “You know I heard all these stories about how during their emergence they never felt safer than they had then. I wanted that for myself but, here I am out in space having no idea what to feel”

“What can I do to make you feel safe?” Shiro asked resting a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m never going to feel completely safe out here, Shiro, any second a galra fleet could attack. But I don’t regret the choice I made to trust you with this” Lance murmured.

“I want this to be easier for you,” Shiro said “So anything at all that you need, I’m right here”

Lance smiled “Thank you Shiro,”


	7. Teasing

Lance sat helping Hunk and Pidge testing their new toys ready to activate it upon request. Pidge was fiddling with something when Hunk snuck up on Lance “So… you and Shiro huh?” Hunk as and Lance jumped out of her skin.

“What? No, I have no idea what you’re on about” Lance stuttered.

“Please we can basically see the sexual tension between you two” Pidge scoffed

“There’s no ‘tension’ at all, I’m in a difficult place right now and he’s helping me” Lance defended. Hunk and Pidge looked to each other and burst out laughing.

“Please, there is a difference between helping and major crushing, Lance” Pidge pointed out. She stood then swooned into Hunk “Oh Shiro this pain is too much” pidge mocked pretending to be Lance

“Don’t worry, I couldn’t bear to see you in so much pain, I will help you through all of it for the rest of your life” Hunk grinned attempting to be Shiro “I can imagine it being something like that” Hunk said helping pidge stand straight

“Since when was this a romance novel” Lance gaped

“I bet by the time your leopard has come out, you two will have kissed at least once” Hunk grinned

“Hunk!” Lance chided in disbelief

“Stop denying it Lance we all can see it – Allura actually asked if you two were together yet after this morning” Pidge teased. Lance let out a groan resting her head on the desk

“This is the last time I ever help you with your toys” Lance moaned.

“Nah, you’ll do it again because that’s just how kind you are Lance” Hunk teased. Lance’s head suddenly jerked up and scented the air. Her leopard extremely close. Hunk and Pidge immediately watched Lance for signs of pain

“Can you guys smell smoke?” Lance asked

“I’m not the one with a super nose” Hunk groused. Lance was immediately up and ran to follow the scent to the kitchen, Pidge and Hunk close behind. Once they entered they saw Coran burning something “Coran, what have I told you, this is my domain” Hunk chided.

It wasn’t long till Keith and Shiro appeared behind them “What’s going on?” Shiro asked

“Yea, we could smell the smoke” Keith added

“I smelt it too, Coran was burning something” Lance answered. There was a sweet smell that was blocking it out “I can’t smell it anymore” she said tilting her head. She then turned to leave when she noticed Keith and Shiro were covered in sweat obviously having come from the training deck. They had clearly been training in their animal forms because they only wore sweat pants. Lance gave a sniff and found the smell was coming from Shiro. “Your scent is really overpowering” she commented and then she moved to head away from the smell. It was making her head spin.

The second she was out of reach of the scent and fresh air was breathed into her lungs however, Her Leopard roared and tore at her to head back to Shiro. The pain was so much she could barely move. She tried drawing more air into her lungs in order to scream but she could hardly draw a breath.

Once she finally did she wasn’t even certain a sound had escaped her as a blood curdling scream tore from her throat. Meanwhile the others where still in the kitchen – Pidge because she was amused while hunk told Coran off, Shiro out of pure curiosity and Keith because he had nothing better to do since his sparring partner was otherwise entertained all of them stopped when they heard Lance’s scream. Within seconds Shiro was gone, in his place a huge Black leopard and a pair of shredded sweats before it was racing down the hallway, sliding to a stop next to Lance and pressing a paw to Lance’s stomach as it Lay next to her crumpled body.

Everyone had followed seeing the huge Leopard release a dangerous growl with every breath it took and Lance’s body slowly stop shaking as wave upon wave of pain washed over her. Once she was finally in control over her movements she wrapped her arms around Shiro’s neck as he helped her stand, Sobbed wracking her body as he helped her onto his back and carefully took her to his room.

“Is it supposed to be that bad?” Pidge asked worriedly

“Each time is even more worse than the last” Keith commented “Last time I actually saw her in pain, she was able to stop herself from screaming, but these Last two times… hopefully Shiro’s help didn’t come too Late”

**Lana “Lance” McClain**

Lance woke up again curled up to Shiro. Sitting up rubbing her eyes Shiro stirred beside her. “Hey” Lance smiled

“How you feeling?” Shiro asked sitting up beside her.

“Better, she’s definitely sleeping which is a relief” Lance huffed. Shiro brushed a hand down her back

“I bet it is” Shiro sighed “I remember the first time I changed, it was extremely painful, but It was nothing compared to the pain you seem to be in” Lance looked up to Shiro chewing her lip. She blushed looking away. Shiro was naked, again, since he Shifted back during his nap. “What’s wrong?”

“This…” Lance said waving her hand to encompass everything “… me being in _your bed_ while your stark _naked_ seems to be happening a lot lately”

“I don’t see a problem with that” Shiro shrugged “mind you my lair raised me to be a bit more comfortable like this for protection”

Lance seemed to have found her normal goofiness when she turned to Shiro again “I mean why wouldn’t you. You have a really impressive package.” Her blush darkened “Minds tend to wonder…”

Shiro gave her a teasing smirk and gripped her chin with his thumb and fore-finger. Lance’s eyes jumped to his seeing his cat prowling below the surface “And where _exactly_ does your mind wonder to… Lana?” Shiro purred

“Shiro…?” Lance whimpered. Shiro chuckled and backed off.

“relax, I’m not going to take advantage of you like that” Shiro smiled sweetly.

 Lance pursed her lips in thought then her eyes seemed to study him as she carefully said; “But what if I had wanted you to?”


	8. responce

Lance saw every muscle in his body lock up. She moved to slide out of bed “Never mind we should head back, we might be needed…” 

“We’re not, Allura has stopped all missions for the next week, unless it’s an emergency” Shiro said quickly. Before she could run he grasped her wrist “Lance” Shiro said in a warning tone

“Can we forget I said anything?” Lance said looking at Shiro with the expression of a kicked puppy.

“You’re very quick to run after asking something surprising like that” Shiro noted. Lance frowned and stood but Shiro didn’t relinquish his hold. “Look, Lance you can’t say something like that and bolt. I’m supposed to be helping you not taking advantage of you. You shouldn’t _want_ to be taken advantage of”

Lance rolled her eyes “Shiro that was not what I meant, and you know it – oh my god I keep digging myself a bigger grave” Lance started freaking. Suddenly she was pulled onto the bed, arms wrapped around her head tilted up to Shiro’s who had a soft look in his eyes that make her breath catch.

“Take a breath and calm down”

“I keep blurting out whatever comes to mind which is super embarrassing” Lance started to rant. “But hey I can’t seem to turn it off”

“Lance, calm down, we can sort this out”

“You, reaction was answer enough for what I said so can we forget this? I don’t need a gentle let down” Lance sighed

“No, you asked a surprising question, I never told you my answer” Shiro soothed his arm a firm band around her shoulders as her raised a hand to caress her cheek.

“It was stupid to ask” Lance corrected. Shiro huffed when she clearly wasn’t going to listen. So, he rested his hand over her neck using his thumb to hold it up, so he could silence her with his lips. Lance slowly began to respond her lips parting slightly giving Shiro a chance to deepen it. Lance felt it then, her cat rubbing along her inside setting her on fire at Shiro’s touch.

Shiro lowered his arms rest around her waist while hers snaked around his neck. Shiro fell back onto the bed with Lance on top of him completely engrossed in each other. Once they broke apart Lance looked a little dazed and shocked. “You going to listen to me now”

Lance nodded “Wow” was all she said. Shiro chuckled rolling so she was between him and the wall. He adjusted them, so her head rested on his bicep, Lance let her hands drop to press against his abs lightly.

“You good?” Shiro smirked

“Yea I’m good” Lance mumbled. Shiro ran his fingers through her hair soothingly when Shiro’s door open and Lance sat up to see who it was. Keith stood in the doorway amused.

“I see you’re feeling better” Keith commented. Lance just flopped down onto the bed again her energy lost from her little self-destruct. She merely lay there listening. “Lance you do realise he’s naked under that right since he had to Shift for you” Keith teased

“Yea well he’s covered” Lance snarked

“Leave her alone Keith” Shiro scolded “What do you need?”

“Pidge and Hunk asked me to check on Lance” Keith answered with a shrug “They wouldn’t take my word that she was fine unless I actually saw that she was in fact okay”

“I’ll come out” Lance groused as she sat up while Keith disappeared the door hissing shut. Lance looked down at Shiro “So… does this mean we’re…?” Lance trailed off. Shiro grinned and nodded sitting up to press a kiss to her cheek

“If that’s what you want, I am 100% game” Shiro chuckled. Lance smiled cupping his cheeks giving him a brief kiss.

“I guess I should go let the others know I’m fine again” Lance blushed

“I’ll have a shower then meet you guys, I still stink from training with Keith” Shiro said wrinkling his nose. Lance sniffed at him then tilted her head

“You smell fine to me” Lance declared confused

“to you maybe but not – wait… you think I smell nice?” Shiro asked cautiously

“That’s what I said” Lance nodded.

“Lance, how did your Leopard react when we kissed?” Shiro asked “Was she annoyed, happy, anything?”

Lance paused to think “It was kind of like she was extremely happy and was trying to burn me alive”

“And when you can smell my scent?”

“Calm, sleepy, relaxed” Lance answered honestly “The second it’s gone she get’s agitated” Shiro cursed under his breath “What? Shiro? What’s wrong?”

“I think, that I may have triggered your Emergence” Shiro said. Lance looked at him shocked “Think about it, until now the only times I have been close enough for you to scent me, you were either out cold or had your full helmet on.” Lance’s eyes widened

“But why? I thought… my Lair told me…” Lance stuttered

“You have no idea what this means do you” Shiro asked with a frown Lance shook her head “What did they tell you?”

“That it was bad – that it meant my Leopard thought I was weak” Lance answered “That’s what the girls were told”

“Where was your lair based?” Shiro asked

“The jungle closest to Havana” Lance said tilting her head. Suddenly Shiro snagged a new pair of sweatpants and started pacing with a snarl. “Shiro what’s going on?”

“Whatever your Lair taught you forget it. Obviously they haven’t taught your Lair right, and when we go back to earth we’ll set it right for all the girls apart of it. Can you tell me your Lair’s name?”

“Leopardo Somdra” Lance answered and Shiro’s eyes fixated on hers

“Are you sure that was the Lair you were raised in?” Shiro asked. Lance nodded and Shiro let out a terrifying snarled “They aren’t fit enough to raise Leopard children they were supposed to have died out”

“Shiro!”

“I’m sorry Lance but this isn’t the first time this has happened with that Lair,” Shiro sighed “That Lair was told by our leaders to shut down for a reason”

“Why?”

“Because they pushed so many young girls into being so scared of what they are when their emergence came… because of that Lair, we had lost so many,”


	9. Jealousy

Everyone sat in the common room taking in the news “Wasn’t that lair shut down?” Keith said “My pack saw to it”

“Obviously not” Shiro said

“Hold on, what is so bad about this ‘Lair’?” Hunk asked

“This Lair drives their female children to suicide basically” Keith answered “They are an old fashioned group that takes pride in their production of warriors and treat any women that somehow make it through their emergence as breeding Machines, which the second they see Lance when she goes home, she’ll be subjected to”

“You can’t be serious?” Allura gasped “That’s awful”

“It’s what we are raised to believe” Lance said “I didn’t really know there were other Lairs out there, let alone that they thought different”

“It’s most likely to stop you from seeking them out” Pidge pitched “They want men, and despite their obvious dislike of women they need them to mass produce them”

Lance gagged at the thought. Shiro ran a hand down her back “it won’t happen. The sooner we finish this war we need to end that quickly”

“Why not now?” Allura suggested “We are defenders of the universe, the Galra are inactive staying within their specific regions and these girls in Lance’s ‘Lair’ are part of our Universe, let’s settle it now”

Everyone cheered in agreement.

**Lana “Lance” McClain**

Lance grunted in pain her step faltering beside Shiro who immediately had his Leopard rise to the surface “I so can’t wait till this is over” Lance groaned grasping Shiro’s arm for support.

“You’ll be okay, just stick with me” Shiro smiled. The alarms blared

“Worst timing ever” Lance groaned as they made their way to the bridge. Once everyone was gathered everyone could tell Lance was in the middle of an episode.

“We just got a distress signal from a nearby ship, now I don’t think this will need all of you since we have gotten in contact with the vessel. We’ll just be transferring them to the ship, this can be a job for Pidge Hunk and Keith, one will keep an eye out for attackers, the others will bring in the ship, so we can fix it” Allura said. Everyone nodded and set to work.

Shiro and Lance watched as they brought in the floating broken down ship. Shiro and Lance greeted them with Allura and Coran. By the time the passengers were off the Ship and Hunk had set to work on the thing, Lance was safe enough to step away from Shiro’s proximity to offer Hunk any help.  

The second she was gone one of the passengers came over to Shiro. They looked pretty close to humans, the passenger was a girl who was quite beautiful. The girl started to flirt Shiro shamelessly with Shiro. Lance turned to see the sight. At first it looked like they were just talking, Shiro being the gentlemen he was, carried on the conversation.

Lance smiled at them since this wasn’t unusual. But her smile dropped when the girl stepped closer to Shiro pressing a hand to his real arm feeling his muscles. Obviously flirting. Shiro continued to talk normally unknowingly encourage the girl.

Lance turned to Hunk seething “Anything else you need help with?” Lance asked through gritted teeth.

“No I’m pretty much good” Hunk answered, then turned to look at Lance “Woah do you need Shiro?” Hunk asked worried seeing Lance’s eyes turn into her Leopard’s.

“No, I’m fine” Lance assured seething on the inside. She turned and saw Shiro and that girl still talking and a growl emitted from Lance as she stormed away just as Keith arrived to cheek on her.

“What happened?” Keith asked

“I don’t know, I thought she was about to go through another episode, but she didn’t want Shiro” Hunk said. Keith looked down at where hunk sat then over at Shiro.

“Might want to leave Lance alone for a while then angry. Leopard shapeshifters are dangerous even without their Leopards” Keith said “Shiro is in so much trouble” Hunk looked over to where Keith was looking.

“Wait she’s jealous?” Hunk asked

“Oh yea” Keith said “I think something has happened between them this morning in regards to their relationship if this morning had anything to go by. So naturally Lance is going to be pissy over this”

“Shiro will be okay right” Hunk asked worried

“if he gets to her soon” Keith said heading towards Shiro “Hey, Shiro,” Keith called Shiro turned towards Keith

“What’s up Keith?”  Shiro asked brushing off the passenger trying to get with him.

“You might want to go talk to Lance” Keith said “Little miss handsy got you into a little trouble. Might want to fix it before she destroys something” Shiro looked back at the girl then to Keith “She was flirting with you how could you not see that?” Keith started to Laugh.

Shiro groaned and immediately turned to follow after her knowing she headed to her room “I’ll be back” Shiro said

“Wear a helmet!” Keith called teasingly and Shiro rolled his eyes. Shiro caught up to Lance quickly as she was still storming her way to her room.

“Lance!” Shiro called. Lance turned to him fury blazing in catlike blue eyes.

“Finished with your little lady-friend” Lance spat Shiro sighed reaching for Lance’s hand.

“I’m sorry Lance, but it wasn’t like that. I didn’t really think she was flirting” Shiro admitted

“Oh yea? Then who told you that she was?” Lance snarked clearly not believing him

“Keith” Shiro answered shocking Lance

“Wait you’re serious” Shiro said nothing letting his silence be the answer and Lance burst out laughing “So you’re super smooth but super dense” Lance teased.

“Am I forgiven?” Shiro asked. Lance nodded her laughter dying down

“You’re forgiven” Lance said raising onto her tiptoes. Shiro met her half way pressing a kiss to her lips letting her ease off her tiptoes. Once they split apart Shiro linked their fingers together.

“Shall we head back?” Shiro offered

“Nope” Lance sniffed “I don’t Like her” Shiro raised an eyebrow at her “Get used to it I’m possessive” Lance smirked.

“noted” Shiro smirked back “But Lance, you haven’t even scraped the surface compared to me” Shiro breathed into her ear before moving down to nip at the juncture of her neck and shoulder “Once I’ve claimed you no one will be able to touch you like that” Shiro growled making Lance Shiver


	10. Catty

Shiro dragged Lance back to the hanger where the girl who had been flirting with him ran over to greet them. She immediately started talking to Shio again completely ignoring Lance. Shiro was a lot more cautious with what he said when responding to the Alien especially when Lance’s nails which he was damn sure close to claws, were gripping onto his arm painfully in anger. He was worried she was actually going to tear his bicep open if he hadn’t repositioned his arm to wrap around her waist.

He could feel her body relax a little at the gesture. He could feel the hostility from Lance rolling off her in waves, the girl in front of him no better towards Lance. Shiro was saved when Hunk called him over “Shiro, I need some extra muscle can you help?” Hunk asked and Shiro was over there in seconds hoping Lance was calm enough not to start a fight.

Once Shiro was gone Lance turned to the girl before her “Stop flirting” Lance said then turned to leave

“Excuse me?” the girl asked haughtily

“You heard me” Lance hissed “Your ship will be fixed soon, he isn’t going with you” Lance’s expression was bored as she said it which infuriated the girl.

“You have no say in who I flirt with or who he can be interested in” The girl growled

“Well he isn’t interested in you that’s for sure” Lance growled back. The girl suddenly struck but Lance saw it coming and managed to dodge every strike from the woman, moving fluidly out of line from them “Wow you really aren’t a fighter” Lance smirked as she continued to dodge as the woman flew into even more of a rage only for Allura and Keith to grasp her arms and drag the other girl away much to Lance’s pleasure.

Shiro and Hunk walked over “Lance what did you say?” Shiro asked

“I said to stop flirting, she got pissy acting as if you were interested in her so I told her how it is and she got mad” Lance shrugged.

“Well their ship is fixed so they should be able to leave now” Hunk said and walked off to tell their captain. Lance smirked over at the girl that was blocked from Lance by Allura and Keith who was with the rest of the girl’s crew.

“You know Shiro, she actually believed you were interested in her. So, I don’t forgive you” Lance said haughtily. Shiro jumped looking down at Lance in shock.

“Lance, I told you-” Shiro started

“I’ll forgive you on one condition” Lance cut off and Shiro watched her waiting for her to tell him what it was “ _You_ have to kiss _me_ and let that little skank –“

“Lance” shiro chided

“ - know you’re taken” the blue paladin finished. Shiro chuckled when Lance turned away from him

“Is that all?” Shiro said with a purr in his voice snaking a hand around her waist. Lance blushed at the seductiveness of Shiro’s voice but nodded. Shiro turned her head and kissed her sweetly. Lance twisted in his hold so she could kiss him properly.

Meanwhile Hunk turned to Pidge “Pay up” he said and Pidge grumble under her breath wondering why Lance couldn’t hold out for her leopard first. Hunk turned to see the girl who had swung at Lance absolutely fuming and grinned.

**Lana “Lance” McClain**

Lance was in her own bed for a change since her leopard was asleep. On her bedside table was a small phone pidge had created for everyone. It was linked to Lance to measure her pain levels so Shiro could get to Lance if her Leopard struck, it would alert Shiro if that was the case.

She reached for it and debated sending Shiro a message since she couldn’t sleep. She felt cold without him there.

Lance: Hey, Shiro, you awake? 

 She dropped her phone beside her not expecting a reply since it was late only for her phone to chime with a reply

Shiro: Yea I’m up, you okay?

Lance: I can’t sleep

Shiro: if you want you can come here and chat, or I could go to you.

Lance blushed as she read the message and hastily replied

Lance: really? It wouldn’t be too much? 

Lance hesitated to press the send button. She felt excitement rush through her as she chewed her lip

Shiro: If that’s what you want

Lance: Can you come over please? It’s really cold

Shiro: I’ll be there soon

Lance placed her phone on the bedside table blushing like mad. She swore it was a full body blush but most of her blood stained her cheeks red. She jumped when a light knock sounded on her door and rushed to answer letting the door slide open to reveal Shiro in nothing but sweats.

“Is that all you sleep in?” Lance asked

“Allows me to shift quicker if your leopard tries to emerge again” Shiro smiled as he entered the room. “Besides your night clothes cover slightly less” he smirked

Lance looked down at herself and her blush darkened “Maybe I should have changed” Lance murmured tugging to pull the bottom down a little while the other tried hiding the cleavage by holding it up.

Shiro shook his head as he sat on her bed. “You need to start acting a lot more like a shifter Lance, meaning you need to be a lot more comfortable like this, my lair trains their women to be just as strong as the men. You will be no exception.”

“That’s if you end up claiming me” Lance pointed out. Shiro blinked dumbly at Lance before it clicked

“Lance, I may have forgotten to explain something” Shiro said seriousness all through his voice and Lance sat beside him concerned

“What is it?”

“Lance the only way I could have triggered your emergence to be so soon, means you’re my destined mate” Shiro said looking Lance dead in the eye.


	11. Lust

Lance leaned back, studying Shiro. He could see the fear flitting across her face “Shiro, you aren’t with me because of that are you?” Lance asked. Shiro shook his head when he saw the clear panic in her eyes.

“That has nothing to do with us. It means that our Leopards’ – er – feelings for a lack of a better word – have naturally synced up with our own for each other. People used to think it meant that you were destined because your instincts and emotions are strengthened by your leopard” Shiro explained. “were you not taught this?” Shiro asked

“I was told that it dictated the shifters emotions” Lance sniffed “I feel so stupid, not knowing anything about our people” Shiro brought her into a hug.

“They didn’t want you to know the truth Lance” Shiro cooed “I promise I’ll tell you anything you don’t understand” Lance pulled back looking up at Shiro

“I trust you, Shiro” Lance whispered “But I need you to _tell me_ that this really isn’t influencing your feelings for me. With words” She pleaded.

“Both me and My Leopard love you and yours by our own accounts, not because I was influenced” Shiro cooed. “Does that make you feel better, kitten?”

Lance sucked in a breath her cheeks flaring with brilliant red, a shy smile gracing her face. Her inner leopard purred at the endearment. Shiro rested his forehead against hers, his metal grey locking to Ocean blue. “A lot better” Lance sighed closing her eyes “I love you too, Shiro”

Shiro’s hands slipped to her waist resting on the patch of skin her top bared as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lance let herself close the gap between their mouths in  a gentle kiss twisting her hands in his inky black hair. Shiro pressed back with equal passion, his metal hand sliding under her top while the other pulled her onto his lap. The bite of the cool metal made her gasp, causing her to part her lips enough for his tongue to slip in and start duelling with hers.

Lance let out a low keen as Shiro’s cool Galra hand flattened on her back pushing her forwards, so her chest was pressing into his. She was pliant in his arms, her body moulding to his. Shiro was the one to break the kiss, his eyes turned feline with his blatant primal need for her. Lance was the same, her eyes fixed on Shiro’s lips. “Lance, kitten, you’re treading on dangerous ground” Shiro murmured huskily.

“I want to” Lance whispered breathily. Her gaze flicked up to Shiro’s with a nervous shine “I really want you, Takashi”

Lance let out a yelp when she found herself on her back beneath Shiro, hands pinned above her head. “Have you been with anyone before?” Shiro growled into her ear.

“I’ve dated people yes…” Lance blushed

“That’s not what I asked, Kitten,” Shiro purred. Shiro had learned pretty quickly that Lance loved the feel of his prosthetic hand along her skin, slipping it under her shirt running it teasingly along her stomach before it disappeared down her jeans to press his fingers into her clit making her moan. “I asked if any of them fucked you in your tight little pussy with their dick” Shiro growled possessively above her.

“Why does it matter?” Lance whimpered as his breath ghosted along her vulnerable neck, his fingers working her clit.

“Because I want to know how much you can take, kitten, how rough I can be with you” Shiro soothed before latching his teeth to her neck and she moaned. “Your answer, baby?”

“I’ve only ever slept with women before you, so no more than fingers” Lance admitted in a rush, “Men never got this far”

“Good kitten” Shiro praised. So she was a virgin when it came to men, his possessiveness flared, loving the fact that he was the one that got to show her what she liked, things that women couldn’t give her, things other men would never know. He could teach her what he liked, help her develop a taste for it.

She was his and His alone.

Shiro removed his belt from his pants, the black leather sliding effortlessly from the loops. Wrapping it around her wrists loosely. He slid her up the bed carefully and hooked the belt onto the head board. “Is it too tight?” Shiro asked and Lance shook her head and watched as Shiro slid down her body. His hand slid up her sides tracing her curves and up her ribcage taking her top with them only to pull it over her head and up her arms farther securing her hand together.

He lent down giving her soft kisses, trailing down her neck and his hands trailed back down. His hands gripped her bra ready to tear it off when Lance spoke “Wait, the straps unhook, don’t ruin this one” Lance pleaded. Shiro’s gaze flicked from Lance’s face to the straps and was quick to remove the garment. He continued to kiss down her body listening to the breathy sighs that escaped her lips as he trailed to the valley between her breasts.

He trailed lower his fingers hooking into the waist-band of her jeans and tugged them off along with her panties. Once she was out of her clothes she let out a whimper and tried to curl up on herself. “Kitten don’t to that”

“I’m the only one naked it’s embarrassing” Lance whined. Shiro crawled up her body to kiss her fully, adjusting her so he was kneeling between her legs as he kissed her. His hands came up to massage her breast and she keened into the kiss.

“Don’t be embarrassed, baby,” Shiro whispered “You’re beautiful” Shiro worked his way back down her body leaving marks as he nipped and sucked his way down, loving the soft sounds he elicited from Lance.  

Once his head was between her thighs, all thoughts went out the window. Lance moaned at the first swipe of his tongue along her slit. “Shiro” Lance moaned.

A knock sounded at the door making Lance freeze and Shiro grin from his spot between her legs. “Lance? Are you okay? I need to talk to you” came Allura’s voice.

“Can’t it wait till the morning?” Lance stuttered. Shiro, deciding to be a little shit and continued his ministrations along her slit and Lance had trouble keeping in the sounds not to worry Allura. She looked down at Shiro pleadingly only for his tongue to enter hole and she bit her lip drawing blood as her back arched.

“I just feel like I can’t sleep if I don’t get this out” Allura confided. In that moment Lance didn’t know whether to be frustrated with or worried about Allura when Shiro gave up and pulled away. Lance thought he would continue when he stripped himself of his shirt. However he merely removed it then reached up and carefully freed Lance’s hands and put his shirt on him.

“Just give me a few ticks.” Lance answered and slid out of bed, Shiro’s shirt falling to the middle of her thighs. Shiro finished stripping then pulled himself under the covers showing his waist up and decided to feign sleep.

Lance shook her head still frustrated from Shiro’s handy work before heading to the door.


	12. Lust pt 2

Allura was greeted by the sight of Lance is Shiro’s shirt looking a little tired herself. Looking her up and down Allura cocked her head “Are you alright I heard you moaning just then” Lance blushed bright red

“I’m fine princess, thanks for the concern though,” Lance said quietly “Shiro’s here anyway so…”

“Let’s head to the dining room then” Allura nodded.

“Wait, two ticks” Lance said quickly and the door sliding closed and Lance emerged wearing some shorts even though the shirt covered them mostly anyway, but there was no way she was going anywhere in just Shiro’s top. Once they reached the dining room Lance spoke “Is everything alright?” Lance asked

“Yea I just felt the need to check up on you. I had this horrible dream where we get to your ‘Lair’ and they forcibly take you from us. I remember Keith and Shiro being struck before they could change to rescue you and you were unable to use your Leopard. Your screams in my dreams still sounds in my ears”

“Hey Allura, I’m here and no one will take me away from anyone. If anything my leader’s leader would respect Shiro just from the sight of all the scars on his body. That’s something they seem to respect” Lance soothed “Even then I doubt Shiro would go alone this is a shifter problem, Lair’s and packs – a leader from every type of shifter is involved if this lair really has lead hundreds of girls to their deaths”

“I know Lance, but I just had to make sure you were okay” Allura sniffed “When I heard you sounding like you were in pain… I panicked”

“Shiro wouldn’t let anything happen to me” Lance cooed hugging Allura close tucking her head under her chin. Keith walked into the room, fully dressed seeing the two girls hugging as Allura sniffed.

“Really Lance, his clothes already” Keith came over giving a quick sniff “You don’t smell like him yet so you haven’t-“

“Keith!” Lance hissed blushing like mad “Why do you even care if we’ve done that or not?”

“Because he’s like a brother to me so I’m making it my business” Keith said “I’m surprised he hadn’t jumped you to be honest”

“He had we just didn’t get far” Lance muttered and looked pointedly at the princess who had zoned out. “Why am I telling you!” Lance huffed.

“Allura, are you okay? You look a bit worse for wear” Keith asked.

“Just a bad dream” Lance stood and looked to Keith who nodded

“I need sleep so… Keith she’s all yours” Lance then smirked and ran back to her room. Once she was inside she had genuinely thought Shiro had fallen asleep so she quietly slipped into the bed beside him, happy his scent was now settling into her sheets. She let out a squeak when his arms wrapped around her and dragged her to his chest, kissing up her neck his hands moving to continue what he started, one groping her breast, the other working her open

“Everything alright?” Shiro murmured into her ear littering marks all over her.

“Allura had a nightmare so she just needed some attention and to make sure I was okay cause my lair had captured me and tortured me or something in her dream”

“They won’t touch you” Shiro growled fiercely, his leopard close, eyes glowing golden in the low light of her room.

“I know, Takashi” Lance purred with a moan

“Let’s finish what we started hmm?” Shiro hummed as he stretched her open. Lance’s hips bucked when Shiro curled his finger just right making her keen. “You’re already so wet for me, Kitten” Shiro nipped at her neck his other hand pausing it’s job of toying with her nipples to wiggle off her shorts.

“Shiro, I need more” Lance whimpered. She threw off the blankets now that she was in nothing but his shirt and he was completely bare. In moments like this she was glad she was flexible. She raised her leg sideways letting Shiro’s fingers delve deeper into her making her fold forward in silent screams.

“Take it easy” Shiro cooed “You’ve never had penetrative sex before right? We need to be careful Kitten. We need to loosen you up a bit”

Shiro curled his finger again and Lance slapped a hand over her mouth to stop to loud moan she so badly wanted to escape. But Pidge and Hunk’s rooms were either side of them and she didn’t want them to hear.

He kept abusing that spot and she arched away from him, baring her neck for him to feast on. Eventually She came, her fluids coating his fingers as he continued to work her over. He slid his fingers out letting Lance breath for a bit before positioning himself at her entrance. He locked one arm around her shoulders and she raised her hands to grip his arm.

He slid into her slowly, slowly working himself into her as her nails dug into her arm. Once he was fully seated within her he let her breath “Holy Shit… Shiro”

Shiro chuckled as she twisted he head around so he could kiss her. She was scorching hot and tight around him, almost crushing his cock as he forced himself to remain still. Once she started to wiggle and grind against him. He moved so she was on her back, not once pulling out, only briefly breaking their kiss before he started rocking slowly at first into her. His pace gradually got faster as he swallowed up her moans and cries with each sharp thrust only breaking away for air when soft little mewls come tumbling out. “That’s it kitten, nice an easy” He praised.

“Shiro…” Lance whined bucking her hips in attempt to get him to go faster rougher

Shiro pinned her hips down, keeping the steady pace. His own grunts and moans rising from deep within his chest “Fuck, Lana, you feel so amazing” Shiro grunted. Lance arched up into him only to gasp at the new angle. Shiro quickly ducked down and captured her mouth to muffle her cries as she drew closer to her end

“Takashi please” Lance whispered and groaned when his hips jerked forward.

“Cum for me, Kitten” Shiro murmured into her ear “Cum on my cock like a good little kitten you are. Show me how good I make you feel” Lance’s hands that had been twisting in the sheets latched onto his back, leaving anger red claw marks along his back. His pace suddenly changed  to a brutal one and Lance had to fight to stay quiet since Shiro no longer wanted to keep her quiet, having grown addicted to the beautiful sound.

When she came, she came hard, nothing but a silent scream fell from her lips, hips bucking as best they could when Shiro pinned her with his own doing his best not to go over with her with a grunt. Now wasn’t the time to risk her getting pregnant. She arched into him as he watched her come apart beneath him with a pleased grin.

Once she had calmed down Shiro pulled out with a grunt, still painfully hard after a couple of strokes his own orgasm washed over him spilling over Lance’s stomach. Panting they locked gazes both of them looking positively wrecked. “I need to up my game if you could still stop yourself from coming” Lance grinned

“Wait till we have contraception first” Shiro groaned flopping over beside her. Shiro pulled the blankets back over them as Lance curled into him

“Shiro, what if they do try to take me away – I know they have a right as a lair to do so” Lance asked

“No they don’t, females without mates were to travel to other Lair’s to find one, any children born were supposed to be sent to other lairs to learn of their people. They should have died out by now. They won’t take you, because we’re going to my lair – our lair, and Keith’s pack first”


	13. Fear

Once Shiro Keith and Lance arrived on earth after having snuck onto the planet, not wanting to raise a fuss, they made their way towards Keith’s pack location in the range of mountains near the home his father had raised him in. they reached a network of caves where there were a couple of wolves that blended into the desert caves. One of them spotted Keith, Lance and Shiro one shifted, and jogged over to them.

Lance turned away much to Shiro’s amusement not really wanting to see the bare man before her. “Keith long time no see”

“Please tell me I don’t have to hunt down the head wolf,” Keith pleaded not really wanting to go pack hoping to find him.

“you mean Alex? Yea the full moon is tonight, some of the girls have become frightened of their transformation after having come in contact with a wondering Leopard, it was a new girl too, he’s trying to see if he can help her, she’s in her last stage amazingly enough” the wolf gossiped.

“What’s going to happen to her?” Lance asked whirling around looking the strange wolf in the eyes.

“Most likely die… unless your leopard there is willing to help” the wolf answered

Lance turned to Shiro who looked down at Lance “only if you’re okay with it” Shiro whispered.

“Do it” Lance demanded “She deserves a chance to survive” Shiro watched her carefully. Lance knew what she was doing, the girl was close to death and knew that the girl would grow attached to Shiro for that one reason alone. Lance’s leopard wouldn’t react well to her presence since her leopard recognised his as her mate but he would still have a connection with the female for a time.

“Now hold on…” Keith said “Lance is still emerging, it could trigger her leopard to have another episode, or even out right emerge and attack the girl you’re that close. Are you sure you want to risk it?”

“It’s fine Keith” Lance argued

“You would be giving the girl false hope” Keith argued “You won’t survive another episode let alone her emerging, Shiro would be forced to pick between you and her”

“I know” Lance whispered “But she deserves a chance”

“Let’s go, Alex has done a lot to help her out until now,” the guard said. They made their way through the network of caves quickly to find a young girl in one of the more upper chambers, she was surrounded by female wolves, a man watching over her and a soothing scent meant to stave off the cat. “Sir, Keith came to visit and brought a male leopard with him”

“Just on time” the man smiled “I take it you know the situation”

“I do, but to make it clear, Lance is in the middle of her own emergence – she’s my priority” Shiro stated firmly

“Shiro” Lance protested

“She is my mate and if she should go through an episode she is my first priority” Shiro stated pointedly at Lance. Something in her backed away from the tone, submitting to the obvious order. Why of all times was her leopard submissive to him?

“Understood, we will do what we can to make sure it doesn’t overlap. Perhaps she should stay with the scent of this room, it’s designed to help them stay at bay if it isn’t a natural episode” Alex smiled and Shiro nodded and walked over to the girl.

“Tell me your name” Shiro said.

“Carla” the leopard woman answered

“Carla, my name is Shiro, over there is my mate Lana” Shiro spoke soothingly “I’m going to help you through the Last phase of your emergence ok? But I need your permission”

“Permission?” Carla asked permission looking to Lance and immediately the two recognised each other

“Oh my god” Lance whimpered sliding to her side “Carla... it’s okay Shiro is someone you can trust just let him” Keith turned to Lance confused “She was in one of my classes back in cuba for my Leopard stuff she was also my closest friend before I moved. Asking permission is a big thing since no one ever did. She’s never heard of the phrase, some of the things the men in my Lair did to her could easily be seen on her body”

Carla nodded seeing that Lance clearly trusted these people. Shiro then moved away from the girl and stripped and shifted settling near the girl in wait. He wasn’t nearly as close as he was with Lance, hoping this would help keep Lance’s leopard at bay for the time.

They all saw it when it happened. Carla screamed as she curled in on herself and Shiro rest a paw on her with a low growl. The pain of seeing Carla’s bones reshape, muscle shift and contract to accommodate Keith looked to Lance “Maybe you shouldn’t watch” Keith started

But Lance’s eyes were stuck on Carla. Even with Shiro’s help Carla was in so much pain.

“Lance” Keith hissed grasping her upper arm pulling her away.

“The screams” Lance whimpered

“Lance, come on” Keith growled but Lance just stood there. When the screams got louder Keith picked up Lance and carried her out of the room before Lance could work herself into a panic attack. Once they were out Keith helped Lance calm herself.

A female trailed in with an incense burner and the same soothing scent filled the room to help keep Lance’s leopard “Keith I can’t go through that, I won’t survive!” Lance hissed

“You can and you will” Keith growled “If not for yourself then for Shiro”

“She sounded like a wounded animal! Those screams…Oh my god. I’m too weak to survive that” Lance muttered and stood starting to pace

“Lance you need to calm down the incense can only do some much, if you freak out she’ll start her episode” Keith ordered “Sit down and breath. You will be okay” he said it with conviction too

“I hope so” Lance whispered

“It’s a test of will power, use that stubbornness you had before. Do it for Hunk and Pidge, your family, Allura, Coran, me… Do it for Shiro. He’s loved you for so long, it would tear him apart if you just gave up” Keith soothed. Lance looked over to Keith, eyes shining with tears

“I’ll try” Lance whimpered. Shiro entered the room then with a grim look on his face, but he seemed relieved that Lance wasn’t in pain. Lance was looking at her expectantly.

“She didn’t make it”


	14. Daughter of The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the original song that belongs to blizzard
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fo7XPvwRgG8

Lance sat in shock as Shiro knelt before her “Oh my god”

“Here we go again” Keith muttered

“Lance look at me, you will not end up the same” Shiro stated firmly “We got to her too late there was no controlling her leopard. We have a grasp on yours you’ll be fine” Lance was still a bit shaken.

“But Shiro, what if you were too late for me too?” Lance whimpered

“I wasn’t, I promise” Shiro whispered hugging her close as she shook.

**Lana “Lance” McClain**

Lance sat at one of the many chambers trying to listen to the songs the wolves sang a song with their stories woven in. they told of adventures of the past, history, Myths and Legends it entranced Lance and Shiro was happy to see her begin to relax as she sat next to him wrapped in blankets.

Once the wolf who sung a sad tale of two lovers. One of the children came running to Lance “Do you have any song-stories miss?” one of the children asked

“Please tell us one, miss?” another pleaded.

“Okay, okay” Lance giggled placating the children and tried thinking of a story to sing to them. “This one was one my mother told me, it was about an ancestor of mine in the days of pirates”

“Woah!” the kids gasped and Lance cleared her throat

 _“Beware, beware, the daughter of the sea_  
Beware I heard him cry  
his words carried  
upon the ocean breeze  
as he sank  
Beneath the tide”

Lance’s voice was hypnotic, everyone watching her with avid interest, even Keith was watching her. Her soft melody catching fast

“ _Those bloodsoaked shores_  
of Kalimdor  
where sailors fought and died  
the admiral fell  
at Theramore  
because she left his side”

The songs lyrics were heart wrenching, spoke of battles that had raged for days, he could almost hear the cries of men at the slaughter, and it was as though they merely stood with the aftermath of bodies, as if they had watched them die.

“ _Why this? why this?_  
oh daughter of the sea  
why this did she forget  
her seaside days?  
Always the pride of our nations eyes  
how could she go astray?”

Everyone was on edge for her words, her voice tugging at their hearts. Sadness swelled within the room at the soft notes coming from Lance

“ _When she did flee_  
across the ocean deep  
the admiral followed west  
what else but sail  
to save a daughter’s life  
and pray she still drew breath  
  
but there he found   
upon those distant shores  
enemies on the rise  
but when he faced  
those savage foes  
his daughter stood aside”

There was a feeling of grief seemed to hang over everyone’s heads as the song seemed to get sadder.

“ _and bu_ _rried deep beneath the waves_  
betrayed by family  
to his nation   
with his last breath cried  
‘Beware the daughter of the sea’

 _I heard, I heard_  
across the moonlit sea  
the old voice warning me  
‘beware, beware,   
the daughter of the sea’

_Beware,_

_beware…_

_of me”_

Lance finished her song and looked up at the wolves who howled and cheered at the song and Lance blushed “Next song next song!” the children cheered searching for another. Shiro turned to Lance.

“What was the song about?” Shiro asked

“A pair of ancestors of mine, an admiral loved by his people and a daughter he cherished. He called her his daughter of the sea. One day his home was attacked by invaders and his daughter being a peacekeeper fled despite how skilled she was. She was looked upon as a traitor despite her own grief of her mistake” Lance explained “I’ve always thought the song to be sad, it was written by the daughter, who saw herself as traitor herself”

“That’s really sad” Shiro cooed.

“Yea, but I love the song” Lance smiled “it’s grounding” Shiro nuzzled her cheek with a smile

“I’m glad then” Shiro murmured. Suddenly Lance let out a grunt and leaded over to bury her face into Shiro’s neck “You okay?”

“She’s having another episode” Lance whispered. Shiro let his leopard rise. He couldn’t help but think it was odd how slowly her pain seemed to be climbing. He didn’t worry about it too much since his leopard had enough control over hers lately it just needed to be close to ease her pain.

At least that was till a whimper escaped. Keith seemed to slide off his seat towards them “Lance?”

“It feels like my bones are breaking” Lance breathed. Shiro had her up in his arms and striding smoothly away into one of other caves meant to be theirs and Keith’s shared room. Keith stood at the door to help them have their privacy.

No matter what you were, the first shift was always something that was supposed to be done in privacy apart from the other helping you through.

“Lance I need you to strip.”

“No” Lance whimpered “No I can’t, I won’t-”

“You can, and you will survive this. I’ve got you kitten, you’ll be alright” Shiro cooed softly trying to get her to calm down. He eased her out of her clothes before removing his own letting the muscles contort into the shape of a black leopard. He nuzzled her purring and huffing down at Lance lapping at the tears before he lay pressed to her side with affectionate nuzzles.

Purrs turned to growled as Lance let out silent scream her back arching. Her eyes squeezed shut as wave after wave of pain seemed to crash over her. She was being dragged farther and farther from consciousness, Shiro’s growls turned to snapping and snarling the farther away she seemed to get, as if pleading with her to fight to stay awake.

She felt leaden, her body lead as she tried to reach for him but she so desperately wanted to escape the promise of pain it the depths of the darkness. She could still feel the calming slide of fur and the ice cold nose trying to wake her prodding at her body with the odd gentle scrape of claws before the darkness consumed her before a familiar tune echoed and everything flashed before her into a brilliant white and there her mother stood with little Lance


	15. Arrival

 

Lance turned to the image as her mother finished the familiar tune. “Mama” Lance whispered.

_The younger Lance smiled at her mother from where she was hugging her then her mother turned to the fifteen-year-old Lance “I’m going to help you get away from this cursed lair, my little daughter of the sea, so you can meet someone who will take you from these lies” Her mother cooed_

_“But why mama?” Lance whimpered “Don’t you love me?”_

_“No sweetheart I do. I was lucky that I met your father, but I will not let you end up with someone you don’t choose. I love you baby girl, but I want to have you find someone that will encourage you to survive your emergence. Someone that is worth fighting for” Lance’s mother cooed. She was then swept away by an unseen wind_.

Suddenly another voice caught her attention and she turned to see her and Keith in the cave while Shiro had been with Carla.

_“It’s a test of will power, use that stubbornness you had before. Do it for Hunk and Pidge, your family, Allura, Coran, me… Do it for Shiro. He’s loved you for so long, it would tear him apart if you just gave up” Keith soothed. Lance looked over to Keith, eyes shining with tears_

_“I’ll try” Lance whimpered_

Lance gasped when the memory was swept away. “You have a choice, Lana” another voice said and turned to see Shiro with the others backing him. “You could embrace the pain, the change and stay with us – with me. Or leave us to spare yourself,” he offered his hand then they changed to the faces of her Lair’s men and it’s leader

“Take my hand and I’ll take you from all this pain, you must be tired” they sneered. With each step she took the pain lessened the feeling of bliss washed over her. But then she looked at the faces of the people she once thought wise.

“But there will never be a painless existence without Shiro” and she started to back away and they shifted back to her friends

“Then stop fearing your Leopard, embrace her, accept the pain, she is you – the wild side of you – let her free” Shiro smiled “I’m waiting for you”

Lance backed up a few more steps and with a pained sob sprinted away. She suddenly felt like she was drowning. Like she was submerged and she could hear voices calling to her, trying to tell her something, soft crooning above her with a painful crack. “Shiro,” She whispered, air finally flooding her lungs.

Suddenly as if she had been lifted from under the water’s surface she could see, she could breath and what she saw was Shiro’s worried face “Lana, kitten, stay with me okay?” Shiro pleaded “Don’t ever close your eyes till this is over”

Lance nodded from where she lay in his arms and he shifted again helping her push up from the ground. She felt another wave of pain but let it pass through her as she started hearing the crack of reshaping bones and reforming muscle and she wanted to scream, to claw, to fight, but she held herself still, accepting Shiro’s affection as her body changed slowly, fur rising along her skin, fingers curving into claws.

The process was slow and painful, but she’d hold on, for all of those that believed in her. That had right from the start. By the time she had realised her eyes were shut the pain was gone. Opening her eyes she was met with Shiro’s glittering from within the leopard with joy. Lance went to say something but it came out as a low growl making her jump.

Shiro sat back and watched, remaining in his leopard as a small, albino leopard twisted to have a proper look at herself before bouncing off the walls. Her pure white fur almost matched the cream coloured rosettes on her body the only sign of colour was the ice blue eyes.

She rubbed along Shiro who happily let her, his chin rubbing along her back as she passed then she was back to exploring the simple cave’s scent. Shiro padded to the entrance where Keith was Standing. Shiro gripped the back of Keith’s jacket dragging him back as the younger man yelped “Okay I’m coming, jeez” Keith hissed

Once he entered the cave he almost facepalmed at the sight of Lance holding her tail between her front paws trying to examine it. Lance noticed Keith and let her tongue poke out at him

“Did you just – you even do that as a cat!” Keith growled. Lance stood clearly proud of herself “And to think you were terrified earlier” Keith huffed. Lance walked over to him pushing her face into his hand. “Yea, yea you’re welcome” he said stroking her soft white fur. “I’m not surprised you’re just as rare of a colour as Shiro. Especially when your cat is just as much a pain in the ass” Keith yelped when Lance turned and bit his hand before she pranced away flicking her tail.

Keith rolled his eyes and turned to leave them again, heading off to help the pack with whatever need doing. Once he was gone, Shiro shifted back into himself and slid on his jeans once more. He turned to Lance strengthening his stance when Lance tried tackling him holding her paws in his hands. “Come back, Lance” He ordered softly. Lance backed away from Shiro and seemed to wait for something. “What?”

Lance stood and spun, indicating she wanted him to turn around. “You’re kidding?” Shiro growled. Lance sat facing him, staring him down, as if to say she would sit there until he did. Shiro gave a heavy sigh and turned around folding his arms as he waited till he could turn around. It wasn’t long until he felt her arms around his waist and he twisted around to return the favour and noticed she was only wearing his shirt

“Thank you, Shiro” Lance cooed.

“Just, never scare me like that again” Shiro sighed “If you hadn’t open your eyes when you did… then you’d be the second leopard I’d have failed”

“Don’t be such a baby, it was only a few minutes” Lance pouted.

“Lana… the wolves’ emergence was two days ago” Shiro said “You were out cold the entire time. The only reason I didn’t stop fighting was because I could still hear your pulse but it was getting weaker. Just before you opened your eyes, it stopped” Shiro said and Lance never saw the man look as vulnerable as he did. Shiro pressed a kiss to her lips, desperately needing to confirm she indeed survived.

“But I’m okay now, just a little tired” Lance smiled.

“Well, Alex is finally going to be able to see us tomorrow, for now you should sleep.”


	16. Lair

Once Lance and Shiro were dressed properly they met up with Keith and was lead to into one of the more inner tunnels. The head wolf, Alex was finishing up with a couple of other wolves when they entered. “Its good to see you made it, miss McClain” Alex greeted as the other two wolves left. “Feels much better doesn’t it?” Alex asked, and Lance nodded

“Alex what we need to talk about is important” Shiro stated

“What’s troubling you?” Alex said sitting on the floor of the cave. The other three followed suit.

“One of the Leopard Lairs that was supposed to be shut down in south America is still running” Shiro said.

“How are you so sure?” Alex asked uncertain “If I am correct, by now they should be on the last few members.”

“Lance comes from that very lair” Keith answered.

“Tell me child” Alex said turning to Lance “Do they still treat you as something to create warriors and nothing more should you survive the emergence?”

“Unless you have a rare colouring yes, apparently I was already set to be handed over to one of the men” Lance answered shocking the three men.

“What happenes if you’re rare?” Shiro asked cautiously

“…You’re ‘Shared’ with any male leopard that wants you” Lance admitted “They remove you from human life” Keith gagged while Shiro frowned

“My they have gotten worse” Alex whispered “I will contact the other council members in my continent. I suggest getting Lance inducted into another lair as soon as possible”

“It’s our next stop on the List” Shiro said

“Good, it doesn’t sit right with me what that lair is doing. I wonder what that family is thinking running such a sick lair” Alex sighed.

**Lana “Lance” McClain**

Lance and Shiro walked through the network of caves, working their way up till they saw the desert sands once again. It was night, and since that was the best cover for flying a huge Lion,  Lance and Shiro headed towards the black lion with Keith. “I’ll head to one of the packs in south America, see if they can spread the word throughout the continent, I’ll contact you after, hopefully I can get in contact with the wolves’ Latin councilmen. You guys just try and get the feline reps,”

“Take care, Keith” Shiro smiled and Keith nodded turning to his Lion. Lance and Shiro entered the black Lion

“Shouldn’t we split too? We should head back so I can get blue” Lance said

“Lance you need to be inducted into a new Lair, you need go be there, besides don’t you want to see mine?” Shiro smiled “You’ll love it, I know you will”

**Takashi Shirogane**

They landed in a forest just outside of Tokyo Japan along the ridges of mountains. Shiro led her to what looked like a cave, it’s entrance hidden by vines. Brushing them aside he held them out of the way showing Lance through. There was no light in the small tunnel until you reached the end and She gasped when she saw it. It was a hidden village, people bustling about, a few children running around with some of the newly emerged shifters laughing and playing while people did their own thing. Shiro emerged behind her “This is where you grew up?” Lance asked

“Not quite. I lived in the city, this is where my family came to learn about ourselves, amongst the people that dont really want to be a part of the human lifestyles” Shiro smiled. One of the kids spotted Shiro

“Taka-san!” One of the kids yelled and all of them came running even some of the younger shifters. Lance yelped and turned away when some of them shifted back. “What’s wrong with her?” the kid asked then gasped “is she Human?”

“No, she was raised in a different Lair, Hiroshi” Shiro soothed

“Was her lair a bunch of prudes” an older teen asked with a scoff only to get wacked around the head by his mother who’d come to see the fuss

“Shiro, you’re back it’s good to see you” the mother smiled then turned to Lance “you must be sweltering in that get up” she cooed  “Come I’ll get you some lighter clothes”

“Uh… I’m… okay I grew up in Cuba so this is normal” the woman froze

“Oh you poor girl” the mother cooed hugging her tightly “No wonder you’re so nervous here”

Lance looked up at Shiro with a smile turning back to the group keeping her gaze away from the shifters “I’m in good hands ma’am, I trust Shiro” Shiro smiled back at her

“Let’s get you settled,” Shiro suggested “We’ll see my dad in the morning”

“Why your dad? Shouldn’t I be inducted or whatever first”

“This is my father’s lair” Shiro answered

“wait! This is your lair as in you will lead it type of yours” Lance gasped.

“What’s the difference?” Shiro asked genuinely confused

“Our lairs really are different” Lance mumbled as Shiro lead her to one of the vacant huts. Shiro frowned at the comment. Entering the hut they saw it was already set up for them “Fast” Lance mumbled

“nope this is just… my personal space” Shiro corrected.

Lance grinned and turned back for the door “Then I should probably leave, y’know… since it’s personal” She teased. Shiro wrapped her in his arms from behind pressing his nose to her neck.

“You’re personal to me as well,” he purred kissing her neck “My personal Kitten. For me and only me”

“Possessive”

“I don’t plan on ever sharing you, so guys can keep their hands off” Shiro growled. Lance twisted placing a kiss on his nose before wiggling out of his grasp, stripping down to her underwear. Shiro watched  her as she did. She turned to Shiro. “I’m beat let’s go to bed”

“You’re sleeping like that?” Shiro asked in shock

“Says mister ‘I-don’t-mind-sleeping-naked’” Lance teased

“Yes but normally there is more between us, and you said so yourself, you’re tired but I can’t guarantee you’ll sleep if you do so like that” Shiro purred seductively pressing himself along her back. “after all I’ve already had a taste, and I want more”

“Is that a promise Shiro?”


	17. Induction

Lance stirred the next morning to the sun hitting her face. Stretching she hummed her body aching in all the right places, Shiro's body pressed along her back. She smiled, she couldn't help but think this was how she wanted to wake up every morning. Lance moved to face Shiro, careful not to wake him brushing the white fringe from his face as he slept peacefully. Lance smiled the moment perfect. Her heart stopped then hammered hard in her chest when Shiro shifted, his arms tightening around her as his eyes slowly flicked open. "Morning kitten" Shiro drawled lazily, his leopards eyes focused on her.

"Morning Takashi" Lance whispers running her hands up his chest her eyes studying him before locking with his. Shiro lent forward securing their lips  together as their bare bodies pressed against each other. Kisses turning slow and lazy but none the less loving. after pulling away Lance giggled tracing patterns on his chest.

"Sleep well?" Shiro mumble, his voice rough with sleep. Lance hummed happily nuzzling at his jaw. Shiro perked when someone knocked on the door to his own little hut.

"Shiro, your father wishes to see you at the sparring ring" a masculine voice drifted through the door

"I'll be there soon" Shiro called back tracing his fingers over lances spine. turning to lance he smiled "you coming?"

"I don't see why not" Lance smiled sitting up to reach for her clothes. Shiro stopped her pulling her into his chest, "Shiro, I need to get dressed" Lance squeaked.

"How about we get you something lighter to wear, that way you can get used to how we live" Shiro mumbled "I called ahead so we have something here thanks to my mother"

"But-" 

"Relax, lance trust me,please?" Shiro cooed cupping her cheek.

Lance hesitated, but in the end nodded and shiro got up digging out a sports bra and some dark blue tights "here" Shiro said handing it to her. 

Lance gingerly put the outfit on "It's kinda like my training outfit" Lance mused studying herself in the mirror. Shiro came up behind her running his hands along her body, locking eyes with he through the mirror. "You're handsy this morning" Lance purred

Shiro kissed the juncture between her neck and shoulder humming nipping playfully "If you were me you would be too" 

Lance twists in his arms looping hers around his neck "Your dad's waiting" Lance smiled. Shiro kissed her nose and lead her out to the training area where a black leopard was sparring with a younger golden leopard easily pinning the younger beast before they both shifted back and lance didnt look at them hiding her face in shiro's chest.

the older leopard was a man that looked extremely similar to shiro, the only difference was in the eyes and the greying hair style and now scar. seeing Shiro and Lance the older man dismissed the younger sparring partner and pulled on some sweat pants. "Takashi! there you are I heard you came home but me and your mother never saw you. And who is this lovely lady" the man greeted. Lance peeked out and relaxed seeing the man was dressed

"Dad this is my girlfriend Lance McClain, Lance this is my father Kohaku Shirogane"

Lance turned to face Kohaku. "Pleasure to meet you Mr Shirogane" Lance smiled politely

"No need to be formal girl call me Kohaku" the older man smiled. Lance shifted uncomfortably but nodded.

"Dad theres something important we need to discuss"

"Can't it wait for me to catch up with my son?" Shiro shook his head

"Lance's lair will catch wind she's here, theyll force her to go back when that lair shouldn't even exist" Shiro stated and kohaku frowned "I wanna induct her into the lair since its too soon to claim her for myself" Shiro added.

"My boy... if you want to claim her she cannot be inducted" Kohaku signed

"What do you mean she can't, why not?" Shiro snarled "Dad her life is at risk staying with that lair"

"but our people's law states a leader's mate cannot come from his lair, its how we keep a lair thriving, sharing new ways of life, inducted or born, she is part of this lair and that is the rule. you either claim her or hide her away till she is ready"

"But my lair did it all the time. our heir takes whomever he wants from our lair or the strongest gets the heiress" 

"Because my dear I believe your lair is trying to remain hidden and no one outside the lair in their right mind would join them, you are from the lair in cuba yes?" Lance nods "You can remain here until you are ready for shiro to claim you but if you wish to be with my son I cannot make you one of us"

"I understand" Lance huddles into Shiro completely torn. Shiro continued arguing it as Lance drifted into her thoughts, Shiro was so determined to protect her but she couldn't imagine living without him looking up at shiro, who argued with his father. She couldn't help but smile. Shiro was trying so hard to let her go at her own pace with their relationship but still wanted to protect her "Shiro, stop, I'll just hide here... it's no problem really, I'll be fine while you contact others"

"Lance..."

"It's fine shiro I swear" Lance smiled kissing his cheek "If you end up claiming me I'll become part of the lair so I'll be safe here"

"There is no 'If' lance, I want you as my mate, I'm determined to do everything in my power to have you want to be" Shiro smiled. Lance nuzzled his neck.

"For now, lets just leave it shiro, it's sweet that you're trying but im safe for now"  Lance smiled “you’re here and so is your lair, I’ll be ok till I’m ready”

“If you’re sure Lance, I’m not going anywhere till you’re 100% out of their claws”

“I know Takashi” Lance smiled for the first time feeling at ease


	18. Invaded

Lance stood with Shiro in their private little home whining as Shiro held the timer, Lance was in her usual training outfit and Shiro stood in just sweatpants  "It's no good knowing how to fight if you can't change fast enough"

"Shiro, its so hard" Lance whined

"You've gone from 2 minutes to 40 seconds you can do it just another ten seconds then we can stop for the day" Shiro advised. Lance whined again moving to get closer to shiro who stepped away "I'm not falling for that again"

"Shiro cant we just do this again tomorrow, my bones hurt so bad my leopards even sick of it~" Shiro sighed and this time let Lance move close to circle his arms around her

"I just want you to be the best you can be, your leopard is a rare colour, just like mine, you have a lot of potential" Shiro sighed nuzzling her neck

Lance scoffed internally purring at the attention her boyfriend was giving her "I dont see what my fur colour has to do with my potential"

Shiro kissed her sweet spot, his leopard coming close to the surface, pushing shiro to claim what's his but he moved away "Lance, an Albino leopard and a black leopard symbolizes strength, when they were common a black leopard would lead a lair often with an Albino mate because their leopards are stronger, faster, more agile than the gold ones, they are destined to be leader, their children as well. it's why your lair uses them for  breeding machines they pass around, everyone want's their children to be the best warrior they can be, your lair just goes about it all wrong. your fur is what helps identify that"

Lance looked a bit shocked "Really?" Shiro nodded

"Your lair will do anything to get you back which is why I need you part of this lair before they stake their claim to you and sign you off to some asshole who believes hes entitled to you. if others in our lair knew you were albino they would be ecstatic that you even want to be part of the lair. it helps that everyone loves you" Lance blushed nodding.

"Thank you shiro"

"One day you're gonna lead this lair along side me, it's only fair my mate knows her potential" Lance's blush darkened as Shiro lent down to kiss her as she giggled. the kiss grew heated fast, Shiro backed Lance up against the wall  making her gasp letting his tongue slip deeper making her moan. Lance slide her hands along the plains of his chest tracing the scars, panting when they break apart for air.

"fuck already,shiro, didn't we do it this morning?" Lance panted as shiro kissed down her neck

"You're addicting can you blame me?" Shiro growled making lance shiver. The two pulled apart lightening fast when the sound of screams and snarling filled the air. the two pulled apart to see the leopards of shiro's lair fighting with an opposing lair

"What the-"

"Lance go and hide" Shiro ordered

"What!? no!" Lance gasped

"Lance I dont want to be worrying if they've taken you this is your lair come looking for you I'm not having them try take you away" Shiro pleaded. Lance sighed and nodded running back inside to hide while shiro shifted to join the fight. it wasn't long until all but one of the outsiders were surrounded and Kohaku shifted back to snarl

"What is the meaning of this, attacking my lair?” Kohaku snarled

“You have taken one of our females, we’ve come to take her back” the leader of the group. Shiro snarled shifting back.

“She isn’t yours to have” Shiro answered

“She is going to become a mate to my son, she will remain in our protection” Kohaku added

“Our lair wants nothing to do with yours give us lance McClain or our lair with end yours”

Lance listened to the argument from within Shiro’s place annoyed when a hand clasped over her mouth “Stupid bitch, think you can hide from your lair” Lance fought against the outsider holding her managing to get free to  scream and sprint to shiro. Shiro immediately stepped forward to grab the outsider, now back in his leopard form and wrestled with him eventually getting the upper hand and snapping the offenders neck making him go limp

“Anyone else?” Shiro snarled dropping the leopard and walking over to lance pulling her close. Lance turned to press her back against shiro’s chest.

“She is our female not yours we evoke the right as her lair” the leader snarled and everyone went silent. Lance whimpered, no one could contest that, it was their right as a lair to take her away. Shiro fought with himself, torn between wanting her there to protect her like a mate should, or his pride and the heir of his lair to uphold the laws of their people.

Everything slowed down for him however when Lance called his name quietly “Shiro, do it”

“Lance-“

“Do it, I'm ready” Lance whispered.

"Lance this isn't reversible you have to be 100% sure" Shiro whispered he wanted her to be sure, he never wants her to regret the decision

"Shiro, want to be here, with you, I've never wanted anything more, I was thinking of asking you to do it either way so do it now" Shiro tightened his arms around her calming himself. One of Lance's lair members was stalking towards her to grab her and leave and everything sped up quickly then turned into chaos 


End file.
